grubistanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyspa Śmierdzi
Nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu, postanowiliście przeprawić się drogą morską. Rozebraliście barak na deski i zbiliście je w tratwę, wyjątkowo koślawą, ale jakimś cudem utrzymywała się na powierzchni pod waszym tłustym ciężarem. Naprzód! Płyniemy! - ''rozkazywała Sew Sew - ''Zostaję kapitanem tej łajby! Elif będzie moją pomywaczką i kucharką! Ty kapitanem? Taka mameja jak ty? Niedoczekanie! Już nawet ta wstrętna ropucha znacznie lepiej by się do tego nadawała! - ''oburzyła się Elif ''Zabraniam ci się tak do mnie odzywać! Ropuch, trzy serie chłosty dla Elif! - ''szarogęsiła się Sew Sew 'Mnie do tego nie mieszajcie! '''- bronił się przerażony ropuch, nadymając poliki Chłosta?! Jak cię dorwę, to nie tylko wychłoszczę, ale i wyrzucę za burtę! - ''wściekła się Elif ''Milcz rzęsista człapo! Wychłoszczę cię, wyrzucę za burtę, ale żeby nie było za przyjemnie, przywiążę cię do liny i będę holować przez wiele mil! - ''nie odpuszczała Sew Sew ''Jak śmiesz ty barachla wiedźmo! Wychłoszczę cię, wyrzucę za burtę, będę holować wiele mil, ale żebyś się nie nudziła, przywiążę do twojej szyi krwawy kawałek mięsa, żeby przyciągnąć drapieżniki! - ''wyliczała Elif ''Chciałabyś trędowata kalapeto! Wychłoszczę cię, wyrzucę za burtę, będę holować wiele mil przywiązawszy wcześniej kawał mięsa, a w każdej wolnej chwili będę ciskała w ciebie twardym, czerstwym chlebem, żeby przyciągnąć także parszywe mewy i gołębie, które raz za razem będą podgryzać, aż ostatecznie wyłupią oczy i wyżrą język! - ''coraz bardziej zwyrodniale planowała Sew Sew ''Wystarczy już tego! Ja zostanę kapitanem i już! - ''przerwał wyzwiska Cihangir ''Ty? Ty?! Chyba cię już całkowicie posrało zaklajstrowaty pierdolęgo! - ''wyjątkowo nienawistnie zasyczał Metin ''Nikt i tak nie ma większego doświadczenia ode mnie! - ''tłumaczył się ''Ha! Doświadczenia? Jedyne życiowe doświadczenie jakie masz to wypasanie kóz, więc się nie mądrz tutaj skurczybyczy wypierdku! - ''wykpił go Metin ''Kiedyś ściągnąłem nielegalnie simsy! Jestem prawdziwym piratem, a wy nikim! A teraz milczeć i się podporządkować! - ''warknął Cihangir niczym rasowy pirat. Nikt nie zamierzał kwestionować takich kwalifikacji i choć reszta podróży odbyła się bez dalszych walk o władzę, nie trudno sobie wyobrazić, że znalazło się wiele innych powodów do walk. Po tygodniu dopadł was potężny smród zgniłych jaj upapranych zjełczałym majonezem Kętrzyńskim zmieszany z zapachem przepoconych, owłosionych pach, na których skrystalizowały się już pierwsze osady przepotniałego i zżółkłego nalotu. A przynajmniej takie pierwsze było twoje skojarzenie. 'Tak, czuję to, jesteśmy już na miejscu. Wyspa Śmierdzi '''- wyjaśnił ropuch Nazywa się tak, bo śmierdzi? - ''zapytała Sew Sew 'Nie. Nazywa się tak, bo mieszkają na niej śmierdzie, trzymajcie się od nich z daleka!' Niedługo po tym dopłynęliście niemal do samego brzegu. Wtedy to też zza wypustki skalnej wypełzły śmierdzie. centre Sew Sew zaczęła piszczeć, a wy natychmiast przystąpiliście do działania. 'Szybko, potrzebujemy piętek od chleba!' Jednakże Cihangir uwielbiał piętki od chleba i wszystkie wyżarł. Nie mając lepszej alternatywy, zaczęliście obrzucać patajchła skórkami od chleba. Z początku nie robiło to wrażenia na śmierdziach, ale kiedy jeden oberwał okruchem w oko i nie mógł go wyciągnąć, tracąc bezpowrotnie wzrok i będąc skazanym na wieczny łzotok, banda uciekła w potwornym skowycie. ''Nikt nie pokona takiej załogi! - ''chełpił się Cihangir ''Fakt, choć ty akurat jesteś w niej zbędny - ''zauważył Metin ''To ty jesteś nic nie wart! - ''bronił się Cihangir ''Swoją drogą, czym są te śmierdzie - ''zapytałeś ropucha 'To nic innego jak udręczone grubasy, które wchłonął wszechpotężny Grubis i odebrał im tuszę. Są o krok od utraty całkowitego jestestwa i przemiany w puste dusze, trzymane jako trofea. Zrobią wszystko za choćby odrobinę pełnowartościowego pokarmu '''- wyjaśnił ropuch Na wyspie walało się pełno śmiecia i jak szybko oceniliście, ciężko będzie odnaleźć instrukcję. Wyleźliście na brzeg i z wielką ostrożnością zaczęliście poszukiwania, które po wielu godzinach nie przyniosły żadnego rezultatu. Kiedy to już zamierzaliście się już poddać i zrobić sobie długą przerwę, do brzegu niespodziewanie przybiła wielka fregata z niewielką załogą. Natychmiast wbiegliście w pobliskie włókna tłuszczowe sterczące z ziemi niczym źdźbła trzciny cukrowej przerabianej na pyszną, tłustą i wyjątkowo kaloryczną lukrową polewę na jeszcze bardziej otłuszczonych pączkach z powidłami różanymi z miażdżącą przewagą świńskiej żelatyny i obserwowaliście wydarzenia. Pierwsza na brzeg wyszła kapitan statku, wyglądała na wyjątkowo zniesmaczoną pindę, która mierzi się wręcz oddychać obrzydłym powietrzem wyspy, choć równie dobrze mogły to być pogarda i nienawiść malujące grymas na jej twarzy. centre|400x400px Ruszać tyłki wy zawszone makaki! Natychmiast, albo wytnę wam wyrostki i zrobię z nich flaki w zalewie! - ''wrzeszczała kapitan Nagle po trapie zaczęli schodzić całymi tabunami czarni niewolnicy, załańcuchowani, ciągający kulami u nóg. ''Olaboga! Olaboga! Jesteśmy zgubieni! - ''jojczeli murzyni Na samym końcu murzyńskiej procesji biczem smagał bosman statku. ''Nie ociągać się! Raus! '' ''A teraz słuchać mnie wy zabrudzone poślady! Korzystając z tej oto mapy odnajdziemy wielki skarb! Do roboty, szukać tego jak psy! - ''rozkazywała kapitan ''Ojojojoj! Ojojojoj! Przęklęty nasz los! - ''dalej jęczeli murzyni Postanowiliście śledzić zdziwaczałą procesję w ich drodze do poszukiwania skarbu. Weszli w głąb wyspy, będąc zupełnie nieświadomymi zagrożenia. I tak, jak można się było spodziewać, z narośli wyskoczyły śmierdzie. ''Czarnuchy! Do ataku! - ''wydała rozkaz kapitan, wymachując swoją szablą Jednakże murzyni nie ruszyli się z miejsca, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy bosman przypomniał im o biczu. ''Tylko nie to! Tylko nie to! Biedni my! Walka wydawała się z góry przesądzona, jednak na widok czarnidła śmierdzie zamarły. Z lękiem popatrzyły na czerniaków i z wyciem zaczęły uciekać. Wtedy to też zrozumiałeś o co chodzi - wychudłe murzyny przypominały fitnessowe kabanosy, choć w ich obecnym stanie były wyłącznie standardowymi kabanosami, gdyż jak wiadomo, tamte służyć mogą tylko świętemu Grubisowi. Procesja ruszyła dalej i po kilku godzinach dotarła do wielkiego X namazanego na mapie. Zaczęły się wykopki. Początkowo kopano łopatami, ale czym głębiej tym podłoże było bardziej płynne i ostatecznie do jego usuwania zaczęto używać wiader. Nadzorca nieustannie smagał ich biczem, a większość z niewolników poparzyło sobie poważnie łapy gorącym tłuszczem. Katorga! Katorga! Zgubieni jesteśmy! W końcu dokopali się tak głęboko, że nie byli w stanie wybierać tłuszczu, co skutkowało kolejną decyzją kapitan - Wskakiwać i to wyłowić małpoludy! Nie ma tam wybielacza, więc wam nie zaszkodzi! I tak też jeden po drugim niczym kluski do gotującej się wody, wskakiwali, a po kilku minutach wypływali na wierzch, porządnie przysmażeni na chrupkę i martwi. Litości! Litości! Czy ktoś się nad nami ulituje? Milczeć i wyłowić mi to! Nie mając innego wyboru, kolejne zastępy wskakiwały do dołu. W końcu jeden z murzynów wyłowił szkatułkę, przypalając się niczym bułeczka śniadaniowa pieczona w przewróconym tosterze. Kapitan otworzyła szkatułkę i się zniesmaczyła. thumb|left Co to ma być do cholery?! Zmarnowałam tylu niewolników, żeby wyłowić jakieś marne badziewie?! Na co mi się to przyda?! Kto to kupi?! A niech to cholera! Jednak w tym samym momencie dało się słyszeć potworny ryk. To śmierdzie, które przybyły z powodu słodkiego zapachu smażeniny, rozwścieczone do takiego stopnia, że nawet kabanosowaty wygląd niewolników nie mógł ich odpędzić. Teraz! Zaatakujmy ich, idealny moment! - ''Naciskał Cihangir ''Skoro takie kozie wymiono to proponuje to jestem przekonany, że jest to najgorszy moment na atak jaki można wybrać! - ''oponował Metin ''Bzdura, dokładnie przestudiowałem mądrości Wielkiego Wezyra Ibrahima i dlatego jestem większym strategiem niż wy wszyscy! - ''oburzył się Cihangir ''Powinniśmy ich zaatakować, ograbić a ścierwo zostawić na pożacie śmierdziom! - ''zaproponowała Elif ''Ja biorę szkatułkę! - ''zaznaczyła Sew Sew Kiedy nadbiegły śmierdzie wydałeś rozkaz - ''Do ataku!!! - ''i ruszyliście z całym impetem. Walka była niesamowicie zacięta. Śmierdzie rzuciły się na murzyńską procesję, rozrzucając trupy na lewo i prawo i rozrywając wszystkich na strzępy. Metin uderzył natychmiast na bosmana, tocząc osobisty pojedynek, co i rusz unikając ataków od tyłu i mordując wszystkich w promieniu kilku metrów, będąc jeszcze bardziej morderczy od samych śmierdziów. Cihangir, Elif i Sew Sew rzucili się w sam środek czarnego tłumu, tłukąc wszystko co napatoczyło się im pod rękę. Ropuch walkę obserwował ze wzgórza, zajadając smacznie jakieś świństwo wygrzebane z ziemi. Tobie natomiast pozostało odbić skarb. Tak więc stanąłeś z kapitan twarzą w twarz. ''Kim jesteś ty tłusta mortadelo?! - ''bezczelnie krzyknęła kapitan ''Kim '''ty' jesteś, głupia pindo?! - zapytałeś ''Ja pierwsza zapytałam świniaku! - ''arogancko odbiła pytanie ''Ale ja chcę pierwszy odpowiedzi babsztylu! - ''odpowiedziałeś ''Nie! To ja chcę pierwsza odpowiedzi i byłam pierwsza, która tego zachciała! - ''twierdziła ''Lecz to ja byłem pierwszy, który wspomniał o fakcie, że byłem pierwszy, który chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź pudernico! - ''wyjaśniłeś ''Mimo to ja pierwsza zapytałam oraz zachciałam usłyszeć odpowiedź, więc nie zrobisz mi z mózgu mydła bydlaku! - ''skutecznie broniła się kapitan ''Nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem pierwszy, który zechciał wyrazić chęć zadania pytania, zanim ty w ogóle je zadałaś, więc i tak prawa natury są po mojej stronie, a ty masz obowiązek odpowiedzieć małpo! - ''wypunktowałeś ''Ugh, ty głupi cepie! - ''zniesmaczyła się kapitan - ''odpowiedz, albo zaszlachtuję cię jak wieprza! Doprawdy, przegrałaś z moim ostrym niczym nóż rzeźnicki umysłem i zamiast przyznać się do porażki, grozisz mi teraz! Cóż za porażka z twojej strony - ''wyśmiałeś krówsko ''Mam już ciebie dość ty zakalcowaty cielaku! Jestem Sensodyna Pyciarz, a ty zginiesz od mojego miecza! - ''wykrzyczała Sensodyna Pyciarz ''A teraz oddaj szkatułkę czumulungwo! - ''zażądałeś ''Co?! Dlaczego miałabym ci ją niby dawać?! Nawet nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pierwsze pytanie! - ''zamurowało ją ''Jak to dlaczego? Inaczej nie usłyszysz odpowiedzi - ''wyjaśniłeś ''A w dupie mam twoją odpowiedź! Sądzisz, że aż tak bardzo mi na niej zależy, że oddam skarb ty pasożycie z czarnej odkrawanej końcówki banana?! - ''wrzeszczała bez opamiętania ''Naturalnie, nie musisz tego robić, ale wtedy nigdy nie usłyszysz odpowiedzi. A twierdziłaś, że znalazłaś tam same śmieci, więc żal ci ich? No i przecież i tak zamierzasz mnie zarżnąć, więc sobie ją zabierzesz - ''mąciłeś w jej pustej głowie ''Nie dam się nabrać na twoje machloje ty zapyziały czopie! - ''opierała się Sensodyna Pyciarz ''Jakie machlojki głupia kobieto? Przecież prawdę mówię! A może nie? W którym miejscu się myliłem? - ''wypytywałeś ''No cóż, może nie kłamałeś, ale przecież nie oznacza to, że mam wobec ciebie jakieś zobowiązania! Masz mnie słuchać, bo to ja mam tutaj władzę! - ''szarogęsiła się ''Nie, nie, nie Sensodyno - ''pomachałeś przecząco palcem - ''zbyt długo siedziałaś z czarnymi niewolnikami. Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy, a przewagi też nie masz, biorąc pod uwagę, że połowę swojej siły usmażyłaś na chrupkę, a drugą zaraz wybiją przeciwnicy. Więc lepiej zacznij współpracować, jeśli chcesz cokolwiek uzyskać. Współpraca z tobą?! Chyba ci mózg otłuściło! - ''oburzyła się ''Nie musisz, ale w takiem razie kto ci pomoże? Ale... Milcz i nie utrudniaj! Ja tylko próbuję ci pomóc! - ''tłumaczyłeś - ''oddaj szkatułkę a ci pomogę i wyjawię swe imię. No... ''Ciiii, oddaj i już - ''poprosiłeś, i choć niechętnie, Sensodyna oddała ci szkatułkę. ''Jestem... Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, że jesteś równie głupia jak twoja córka - ''stwierdziłeś i szybko podbiegłeś uderzyć ją z plaskacza w twarz, rzucając z ogromną siłą na ziemię kilka metrów dalej. Potem doskoczyłeś do niej i zacząłeś nieprzytomną uderzać pobliskim szpadlem po głowie dla pewności, że nie wstanie za szybko. Wtedy to też miałeś w końcu okazję rozejrzeć się po polu bitwy. Cały teren był zasłany czarnym trupiem i czerwoną krwią, a po śmierdziach nie było śladu, gdyż udało się je odpędzić. Na nogach stali wyłącznie turasy, z niewielkimi ranami, poszytymi już przez Sew Sew. W tle słychać były nielicznę jęki typu "''Udręczeni, udręczeni! Nie ma żadnej nadziei!". ''Zajrzałeś do środka szkatułki i tak jak się spodziewałeś, z wnętrza uderzała jasnozłota aura instrukcji obsługi sterowników windows do sensora Kinect dla konsoli Xbox 360. Jednakże cisza trwała tylko przez chwilę, gdyż moment późnie dało się słyszeć potworny ryk śmierdziów, tym razem nadciągających w znacznie większym stadzie. Nie mając innego wyjścia, zaczęliście spierdzielać na statek flagowy Sensodyny - Stodołę i wyruszyliście z powrotem do obozu, aby ostatecznie uruchomić sensor Kinect. Uruchomienie najpotężniejszego urządzenia na świecie